leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brilliantly
---- |catalognumber=SECL-1687 |recordcompany=Sony Music Japan |colorscheme=Kalos }} Brilliantly (Japanese: キラキラ Kirakira) is 's image song.http://natalie.mu/music/pp/sakotomohisa/page/3 Performed by Tomohisa Sako, it is included in the album. It was used as insert song in XY084, XY086, XY088, and XY104. A version sung by Yūki Kaji was used as the seventh ending theme of the in XY124, XY137, and SS037. Ending animation Synopsis In his workroom, works on something on a piece of paper, while a projector located off-screen shows clips featuring Clemont from throughout the . Characters * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Other * Clembot Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | | Hey, there's something I want to tell you. Thank you for always giving me a supportive push! Ah, although I can't possibly convey them all But you make me feel that I'm not alone anymore. Even when I get lost in the dark night No matter how many times I fall over I'll get up on my feet right away Because I don't want to lose Because I don't want to give up Shining brightly and brilliantly As I plant kisses to my sparkling pocket My best moments and my precious companions I'll hold all of them around tightly Whirling round and round Laughing my injuries away with a rat-tat-tat Until the day I fulfill the promise I made with you |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | | Hey, there's something I want to tell you. Thank you for always giving me a supportive push! Ah, although I can't possibly convey them all But you make me feel that I'm not alone anymore. Even when I get lost in the dark night No matter how many times I fall over I'll get up on my feet right away Because I don't want to lose Because I don't want to give up Shining brightly and brilliantly As I plant kisses to my sparkling pocket My best moments and my precious companions I'll hold all of them around tightly Whirling round and round Laughing my injuries away with a rat-tat-tat Until the day I fulfill the promise I made with you Hey, on the day we met That will of yours to never give up shines radiantly in sight Ah, that stance as you spring challenges again and again Always gives me courage If you were to stumble someday When you are about to fall apart I'll be right by your side When you come to find yourself lost I'll give you a supportive push Shining brightly and brilliantly As I plant kisses to my sparkling pocket Whether it's the best time today or my precious dream I'll pack all of them up tightly Whirling round and round Overcoming those tears with a rat-tat-tat Let's head on together, anything is possible Shining brightly and brilliantly As I plant kisses to my sparkling pocket Let's head on to the unknown journey ahead Anywhere will be fine Whirling round and round Laughing away the injury with a rat-tat-tat Until the point I fulfill the promise I made with you Do your best and never look back, just head on, head on, head on! Our hearts pound as they sprint forth, no longer can they be stopped You're always at your own will, heading on, heading on, heading on! That's why I'll also be at my own will, facing front as I walk straight ahead |} |} Trivia Errors References Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ39 ja:キラキラ zh:亮晶晶